dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Goddess of Marriage
Details *'Title:' 결혼의 여신 / Gyeorhon-ui Yeoshin *'Genre:' Family, romance, melodrama, comedy *'Episodes:' 36 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jun-29 to 2013-Oct-27 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Goddess of Marriage OST Synopsis A drama about four women in different stages of marriage with different values and philosophies of love and conflicts finding the true meaning and the importance of marriage through the story. Song Ji Hye (Nam Sang Mi), an assertive radio writer, dreams of an ideal love but finds herself embroiled in a love triangle between two good men, architect Kim Hyun Woo (Lee Sang Woo) and prosecutor Kang Tae Wook (Kim Ji Hoon). Hong Hye Jung (Lee Tae Ran) is a mother of two who used to work as a television announcer and is married to Tae Wook’s older brother (Kim Jung Tae) and must always maintain the refined appearances expected of a Cheongdam-dong daughter-in-law. Song Ji Sun (Jo Min Soo)  is Ji Hye's older sister and is a supermom to three kids who rules over her meek husband (Kwon Hae Hyo). Kwon Eun Hee (Jang Young Nam) also is a wife and mother who suddenly discovers that her husband (Jang Hyun Sung) is cheating on her. How will these women behave in their respective predicaments?--viki User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast Tae Wook - Ji Hye - Hyun Woo *Nam Sang Mi as Song Ji Hye *Kim Ji Hoon as Kang Tae Wook *Lee Sang Woo as Kim Hyun Woo Hye Jung - Tae Jin Couple *Lee Tae Ran as Hong Hye Jung *Kim Jung Tae as Kang Tae Jin Ji Sun - Jang Soo Couple *Jo Min Soo as Song Ji Sun *Kwon Hae Hyo as Noh Jang Soo Eun Hee - Seung Soo Couple *Jang Young Nam as Kwon Eun Hee *Jang Hyun Sung as Noh Seung Soo ;Parents *Jun Gook Hwan as Kang Man Ho (Tae Wook and Tae Jin's father) *Yoon So Jung as Lee Jung Sook (Man Ho's wife) *Baek Il Sub as Song Nam Gil (Ji Hye and Ji Sun's father) *Kim Ki Chun as Noh Hee Bong (Ji Sun's father in-law) *Sung Byung Sook as Byun Ae Ja (Ji Sun's mother in-law) *Kim Mi Kyung as Hyun Woo's mother *Yun Woon Kyung as Hye Jung's mother ;Others *Lee Se Young as Noh Min Jung (Ji Sun's daughter) *Yang Han Yeol as Noh Chang Ho (Eun Hee's son) *Kim Joon Goo (김준구) as Kim Ye Sol *Shim Yi Young as Nam Mi Ra *Park Wan Kyu as Jung Dae Hyun (Yun Soo's husband) *Lee Sul Hee (이설희) as Kim Yun Soo (Ji Hye's friend) *Clara as Cynthia Jung *Yum Dong Hun as Managing Director Hwang *Go Na Eun as Han Se Kyung *Park Joon Geum as Se Kyung's mother *Choi Da In as Noh Min Ji *Jo Woo Jin as Hong Hae Jin *Hwang Chae Won as Yoo Ri *Yoon Ji Min (윤지민) as Yoo Jin *Kwak Hee Sung as Choi Pil Ho *Kim Goo Taek as Pyo Sung Jin *Jun Young Bin as Jin Sub *Park Tam Hee as Jang Hee Kyung *Lee Joo Hyun as Nam Sang Hoon (Hye Jung's ex boyfriend) *Ban Hyo Jung as Jin Hee (Kim Ye Sol's grandmother) *Lee Doo Sub (이두섭) as Yoon Sam Shik (Shin Young Group general counsel) *Joo Yung Ho as announcer *Song Do Soon (송도순) as Kim Ki Sook *Heo Jung Kyu (허정규) as Jang Kyung Min *Park So Hyun as radio DJ (cameo) *Kim Ha Rin (cameo) *Cultwo as themselves (cameo) *Fabien *Dean Dawson as Pres. Benjamin Production Credits *'Production Company:' Samhwa Networks *'Chief Producer:' Han Jung Hwan *'Producer:' Park Young Soo, Lee Hee Soo *'Director:' Oh Jin Suk *'Screenwriter:' Jo Jung Sun Episode Ratings See Goddess of Marriage/Episode Ratings Recognitions ;2013 SBS Drama Awards *Top Excellence Actress for Full Length Drama (Nam Sang Mi) *Excellence Actor for Full Length Drama (Kim Ji Hoon) *Special Acting Award for Full Length Drama, Actress (Jang Young Nam) *Special Acting Award for Full Length Drama, Actor (Jang Hyun Sung) *Top 10 Stars Award (Nam Sang Mi) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS Category:Samhwa Networks Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Comedy